Valkyrie Blade
Valkyrie Blades are weapons that predominantly used by Valkyrie Corps. in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics Valkyrie Blade is a magical weapon fashioned from Solais Metal. In normal conditions, it takes the form of ornate yellow and white spearhead-like throwing knife with a green orb embedded on the blade. In its activated form on the other hand, which accessible by magically fuse it with a wand, it assumes the ornate, double-edged dagger form with the orb moves to the pentagon-shaped guard. The active form of the Blade can transform into whatever weapon is thought of by the wielder in battle. Both dormant and activated form of the weapon also designed to be combined at the pommel in case of twin blade users such as Diana. As stated by Newt, Valkyrie Blade was invented from experiments conducted by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli to replicate Shiny Rod's powers, explaining similarities between the two magical artifacts (particularly the ability to be responsive to the feeling of its user's heart). In stark contrast of the latter however, Valkyrie Blade transforms through sheer focus and will of its wielder — a feat which very tricky to perform as the wielder must have a clear image of the form she wished her Blade to turn into, and its transformations mostly encompass that of medieval weapons. Another difference that set it apart from Shiny Rod are its powers can only be accessed after it combined with the user's wand and its transformed state assumes black and white coloration accompanied by glowing emerald circuitry similar to that of Valkyrie Armors (with exception of Helviti's which blood-red due to her channeling magic from Helheim). Though the weapon's inactive form can be used as ordinary melee weapon as demonstrated by Diana, its combat potential in said form is severely limited, and thus not recommended in prolonged fights. Lastly, Valkyrie Blade has the power to effectively harm and even kill powerful beings including Jötnar, dragons, draugar), and Titans; as well as banishing ghosts on the same vein with Wild Hunters' weapons. Because the weapon was designed to be used by humans trained in magical arts like witches or Valkyries, normal humans can only use the blade as ordinary melee weapon. Transformations Basic Weapon Transformations= *'Round Shield and Baton': Primarily to block and intercept attacks. The Valkyrie Blade's shield form comes with a detachable baton that can transform into different weapons as well as doubles as the medium to cast spells on the same vein with magic wands, while the shield itself can conjure a powerful force-field comprised of tessellating, solid polygonal emerald lights. When multiple Valkyrie Blades in their round shield form raised together in shield wall formation, the formed force-field would be much stronger. *'Sword': For close range combat. The appearance of sword form of a Valkyrie Blade ranges from small shortswords to large, bumper car-sized greatswords. This also include chainswords, a sword which blade separated into multiple segments connected by magic thread like a chain. In addition of melee combat, the sword form can also cast spells like a wand and possesses a special ability to project crescent-shaped, magical shockwave in one swing which firepower depends on amount of channeled magic power. *'Twin Blade': For close range combat. As the name implies, this form takes the appearance of twin shortswords which can be combined at the pommel. In its combined state, this weapon form is capable of quick flurries of attacks which may instantly stunlock an opponent when used with two hands should they connect. The wielder can also choose to separate the weapon into individual swords for dual-wielding style. *'Polearms':For extended melee combat. The appearance of polearm forms of a Valkyrie Blade encompasses spears, halberds, scythes, and glaives. Aside casting magic, the polearm form can also project crescent-shaped, magical shockwave similar to sword and twin blade form albeit in greater range. *'Bow': For archery combat. The appearance of the bow form basically resembles Shiny Rod's bow form and even shares the latter's abilities albeit pale in comparison. The user can also customizes the appearance and feature of her Blade's bow form to suit her needs, as demonstrated by Akko who added scythes on her Valkyrie Blade's bow form along with the ability to form arrows imbued with variety of spells to improve its combat abilities as well as enabling her to use it for melee combat. *'Axe': For melee combat. The appearance of the axe form ranges from small bearded axe to larger great axe which resembles Shiny Rod's Shiny Axe form. While the axe form can cast spells, the form is more emphasized for delivering destructive frontal attacks. Default Baton and Shield LWA WoM.jpg|Default Baton and Round Shield Molly Ragnhild Scimitar LWA WoM.jpg|Molly's Scimitar Ursula Longsword LWA WoM.jpg|Ursula's Longsword Twinblade Diana LWA WoM.jpg|Diana's Twinblade Sucy Scythe LWA WoM.jpg|Sucy's Trick Scythe White Valkyrie Spear LWA WoM.jpg|Newt's Sword-staff Helviti Glaive LWA WoM.jpg|Helviti's Glaive Lara Spear LWA WoM.jpg|Lara's Boxcutter Glaive Lara Bow LWA WoM.jpg|Compound Bow Form Bladed Longbow Akko LWA WoM.jpg|Akko's Bladed Long Bow Longbow Akko LWA WoM.jpg|Akko's Initial Long Bow |-|Seven Words of Arcturus Transformations= TBA Pics Gallery Valkyrie Blade Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse